


Joining the Nest

by FoxyDangerfluff (Argent_Vulpine)



Series: It's Only You [5]
Category: Changeling (Visual Novel)
Genre: Canon Divergent, F/M, Living Together, Post Game, moving in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 12:51:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17746238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argent_Vulpine/pseuds/FoxyDangerfluff





	Joining the Nest

For her first year, she was - annoyingly - required to live in the dorm. Nora thought that was a little ridiculous, but at least she had Ally as her roommate, and that wasn’t too bad at all. Especially since they’d managed to convince _someone_ to set up a port in their room, with the understanding it was only for one year. She was fairly certain Ally had bullied someone into doing it, on the grounds that their work for the agency required them to be able to move about quickly.

It was a hell of a lot easier for them to visit the Athenaeum and The Murder when they could just knock on the closet door the right way. Getting back was still a little complicated, but… Nora found she didn’t really care. She couldn’t go into The Murder itself that often, but she would text Merle as soon as she got to the courtyard, and he would often bring her a coffee at least - a sandwich if it was lunchtime – and join her for his break.

They weren’t able to really go out on _dates_ , not while she was supposed to be on campus, but at this point, she wasn’t sure they really needed to. Just spending time together was good. And they did manage a couple any time she was home on breaks.

That first year, she fell into a routine: go to class, meet Merle for lunch when she could, help out the campus branch of the agency in the evenings or when she was called away, and do her homework. Rinse and repeat, with minor variations depending on the day’s class schedule. Her magic classes were almost as much fun as her art classes, though they were much more exhausting.

Casting magic really did use up a lot of energy.

She was in the courtyard, slumped over a table with her eyes closed, when Merle joined her, setting a cup of coffee within her reach. Nora sat up slowly and reached for it, taking a grateful sip and ignoring his soft laugh at her contented sigh.

“If I didn’t know better, I’d almost think you were dating me for the coffee,” he said, amused.

She smirked at him over the cup. “It’s a bonus, for sure.”

“Not the only one, I hope.”

There was a stretch of silence as she pretended to mull it over before she grinned broadly at him. “The sandwiches are pretty good, too.”

That earned her a better laugh as he put a sandwich in front of her on cue, shaking his head. “You’re impossible,” he finally said.

“Maybe, but you seem to like that.”

“Well, I like _you_ , so I guess it stands to reason that I’d be capable of putting up with it.” He grinned and snagged her coffee, taking a sip and laughing when she made a face at him. He handed back the cup when she gave a soft whine, looking her over critically. “You look more tired than usual. Everything okay?”

“Yeah, it’s just… finals week is next week. But we’ll be done and on summer break after that.”

Merle seemed to perk up a bit at that. “So you’ll be back in Pine Hollow soon?”

She nodded, mouth full of sandwich, and chased the food with a sip of coffee before she could talk again. “Yeah, home for summer, and then back to school in the fall. Ally and I are trying to decide if we want to stay in the dorms or get an apartment.”

He was silent for long enough that she looked up, putting down her food and watching him. “Is something wrong?” she finally asked, when no response seemed forthcoming.

That seemed to shake him out of whatever was on his mind, at least somewhat. “Well… it’s just… you aren’t required to live in the dorm after this year, right?” She nodded affirmation. “I would like it if you would live here.”

That was not what she was expecting at all. All trace of his usual teasing smile was gone; he was absolutely serious.

He really could read her easily, because he gave her a soft smile. “You don’t have to give an answer yet. You have all summer. But… I really would like it. We could easily set up a way for you to get to and from the school.”

That much was true, but it wasn’t even her real concern. “I’d need to talk to Ally.” A pause, and then. “You’re _sure_ you want me living with you this soon?”

Merle gave a soft sigh as he moved his chair so he could sit beside her. “Of course I want you here. I miss you, you know.” He draped an arm around her, pulling her against his side. “I like having you around and I would like it even better if you could be around _more_.”

She had stayed the night before, of course, in his ‘apartment’, but they hadn’t had opportunity for much more than that. If she was a little dubious about moving in already, it was understandable, but… she wasn’t as surprised as she thought she might be. Not coming from Merle, at least.

“I’ll talk to Ally tonight,” she promised, leaning up to press a quick, soft kiss to his cheek. “Now get off me so I can finish eating!”

He laughed and tweaked her nose before doing just that, seeming much happier just for the fact she was even willing to consider it.

 

* * *

 

As promised, that night she did talk to Ally, and was actually more surprised when her best friend seemed… okay with it. More than okay, really.

In fact, Ally had gushed about it. It turned out that she had been wanting to try moving in with Spencer, herself, but hadn’t wanted to abandon her best friend. So it worked out for the better; Ally and Spencer could get an apartment together, and Nora could move in with Merle - and the rest of his family, of course.

It wasn’t that she _didn’t_ want to live with him, not at all. She liked him a lot. Loved him, even. It was just a lot to take in. So much had been going on that it was overwhelming.

But he’d said he would let her give an answer at the end of the summer, and she intended to take him up on that. In the meantime… maybe they could do a… a trial period.

That was an idea she could get behind. She wasn’t sure how her parents would react - especially her dad - but she was old enough to make the decision without their permission.

She texted Merle, letting him know that she’d like to try living with him during the summer first, before school made it that much more difficult. His response was definitely positive, and she smiled, imagining the expression on his face.

Not even two minutes later she got a text from Corvin, asking if it was true that she would be moving in soon.

Nora rolled her eyes and answered that yes, she might be.

They were gossips, all of them.

 

* * *

 

Finals came and went, as did her discussion with her parents. Shane, predictably, had been vehemently against it, until Nora and Courtney both had pointed out that as a legal adult, he didn’t really have any say over where she lived or who she lived with. He muttered about “too many piercings” and “unnaturally colored hair” and a bevy of other things that Nora pointedly ignored.

On the first day of summer break, Nora found herself at the café earlier than planned. She slipped inside and found her favorite seat, settling into it to wait. Kaya spotted her easily and smiled before disappearing into the back for a moment, likely to let Merle know.

Sure enough, he came out a few minutes later with a coffee in one hand, pastry in the other, and a blindingly bright smile on his face as he joined her. “I didn’t think you would be here until noon,” he said, setting food and drink down in front of her.

He did not take his usual spot opposite her; instead he took the seat beside her and put his arm around her shoulders. The few patrons who’d been watching curiously now turned away, some looking more than a little amused at the blatant display.

Nora leaned into it and sighed happily. He was warm and comfortable, and she could probably have dozed off then and there. “I had to get away from Dad. He was in another tizzy.” She could feel Merle’s laugh, tucked against his side as she was. “Mom had to calm him down again. He kept trying to say he’d help with the move, but I told him it was taken care of already.”

They couldn’t exactly let either of her parents in on the secret, after all. “Spencer helped me load things into the car, and so graciously gave me permission to use it for the day.”

“Not having any doubts, are you? Second-guessing your decisions?” he asked teasingly as she sipped her coffee.

That earned him a soft snort and an exasperated – if fond – eye roll. “Your sleeping habits are the only reason I’d have any doubts, and they haven’t turned me away yet.”

“Hey! I sleep just fine, thank you,” he cried, mock outrage on his features.

She raised an eyebrow at that. “Oh, really? Then do you care to explain the time you ended up half on the floor with all the blankets?”

“That was just an odd dream. I blame Corvin.”

Plausible, though she was still skeptical. “Sure, okay. Then what about when you ended up diagonal on the bed?”

“It’s not like you’re using the foot space,” he pointed out, laughing when she gave him a light smack.

“Uh-huh. Or how about the time you ended up with a leg _under_ the mattress? Which I’m still not sure how you managed, by the way.”

That one did give him pause as he mulled it over, before he finally shrugged in defeat. “Okay, I’ve got nothing for that one.”

She smirked up at him. “The point is, Merle… no, of course I’m not having any doubts.” Nora grabbed his collar and gave it a gentle tug, bringing him down so she could give him a soft kiss. “Now… stop acting like you can’t read me like an open book, and help me move my things in.”

Merle grinned and stood. “Finish your breakfast. I’ll let the others know.” And then he was off, walking to the back.

Nora saw Corvin peep his head out first, an obnoxious grin on his face before the unintelligible griping – Aiah, no doubt – called him back into the kitchen. Over the next few minutes, Lonan and Bran did the same thing, grinning when they saw her. She leveled a stare at each of them, hiding her amused smile behind her coffee cup.

Over the months since she and Merle had begun dating, she’d had to deal with the brothers on many occasions, some more than others, and their antics were frustrating, in an endearing sort of way – most of the time, at least. Their antics, then, were not terribly surprising.

Nor was the fact that Corvin and Bran joined Merle when he finally returned to bring Nora’s things to the apartment. They almost hadn’t let her carry anything at all, until she stood in their way and glared up at the three of them, pointing out that it was her things, and she should at least carry _something_.

What little she’d brought was finally unloaded and in Merle’s room, and the brothers left her alone to sort through things while they got back to work.

It was odd, she had to admit, sitting on his bed – their bed? – with her clothes around her, ready to be unpacked. He’d made space already, had pointed out the drawers he’d emptied for her and new shelves for her books. There was even a space already cleared for her easel.

The weight of it finally sunk in, that she’d done it. She’d moved in with her boyfriend. It was surreal and a little strange, but in a good way, and she found herself relaxing as she went about her tasks.

Closer to noon, Merle came up to check on her, a bag in one hand and cup in the other. The scent of coffee filled the air, but he set the items down on a table before joining her, wrapping his arms around her waist and drawing her into his lap. “Looks like you’re about done,” he said, nodding at the shelf she’d just finished filling.

“Yep, just a few things to go.” She leaned back into his embrace, resting her head on his shoulder and tilting it back just slightly to look at him. “Did you come to make sure I didn’t run away?” she asked, lips curving into a smirk.

Merle huffed out a laugh. “Nah, I was pretty sure you were still here. I brought you food because I know you weren’t going to come down and get it any time soon.”

She rolled her eyes at that. “Ah, my hero.” Nora let out an indignant squeak when he lightly pinched her sides.

He laughed when she tried to squirm free, easily holding onto her before she finally sighed grumpily, giving in. “I bring you food and this is the thanks I get?”

She made a face at him before kissing his cheek when he tapped it, a broad grin on his face. “There. You’re insufferable, I hope you realize.”

“Says the person who just moved in with me.”

There wasn’t much she could say to that retort. He had a point. Still… “Someone seems to have forgotten it’s a trial run.”

The look on his face – shock, mostly – had her laughing. He’d relaxed his grip on her, and she managed to wiggle free of him before turning, taking advantage of their positions to lean forward and give him a long, slow kiss. “You’ve got a couple months to convince me. Best get to working on it,” she added with a grin.

He took that as an invitation to begin immediately, lunch and duties momentarily forgotten.


End file.
